I Think I Missed Something
by akeara4
Summary: Ichigo's inner hollow thought it was all over after his king lost his powers. But, as his last dying will disintegrates, he wakes up to find himself many years later, in his own body and his own life. I suck at summaries. OC yaoi,but not how you think.R&R
1. Prologue

It felt great.  
>The hollow had managed to combine with both Zangetsu and his king. And it felt better than anything prior. He and Ichigo slashed at Aizen again, and he felt full pride in their combined strength.<br>The battle was almost too easy, with Urahara's help, Aizen was toast within minutes. Of course there was one thing that made the battle quite disappointing...  
>The hollow would be lost forever.<br>Sure it was a kamikaze and he'd never exist again, but at least he'd go out with a bang. And at least he went out as one whole being, undivided deep in his soul.  
>As Mugetsu ended in tandem with Aizen, The hollow felt everything go black. This was it. Everything he had ever had was now nothing...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wait  What Happened?

**Chapter one: Wait... What happened?**

"Hichigo, Are you okay?" A male voice had asked. The hollow's mind immediately went haywire. His thoughts included:  
><em>Why am I hearing things?<em>  
><em>WHo is this?<em>  
><em>Who's "Hichigo"?<em>  
><em>Why am I hearing someone who obviously isn't King or Zangetsu?<em>  
><em>Wait... I thought I was dead...<em>  
><em>What's this... cooling sensation?<em>  
><em>HOW am I feeling this cooling sensation?<em>  
><em>and<em>  
><em>WHAT'S GOING ON?<em>  
>He managed to force his eyes open. There were several people staring down at him. He blinked. How were there several people staring down at him? He could be taking over Ichigo's body, but It didn't feel like it...<br>Then again, maybe he just misheard them... _Yeah. they must have said "Ichigo", not "Hichigo" he reasoned._  
>They stared as if nothing was wrong other than the chance of him being hurt.<br>"Hichigo? Are you alright?" A woman with large breasts and orange hair looked down at him caringly. He could've sworn he'd seen her before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"Hichigo? Hichigo?" A hand waved in front of his face as if to get his attention. "Earth to Hichigo!" A familiar said rather immaturely before Hichigo looked over to see... well.. <em>himself.<em>  
>Ichigo was staring down at him in his soul reaper form, with a few touches of crossing fabric.<br>The hollow couldn't help but open his eyes in shock.  
>"K-king?" He managed to choke out in his utter confusion. He was supposed to be dead... To never exist again.. How was his king standing before him and waving in his face like this? He sure as hell wasn't in the King's mind, as the ceiling to the room they were in was wood, and wasn't blue.<br>Ichigo was staring at him in slight confusion.  
>"Hichigo?" He snapped at the hollows face to make sure he was entirely conscious. "Are you okay?" The hollow went straight to business, hoping to get answers as quickly as humanly possible.<br>"King.. What's going on?" He asked, slightly surprised when his voice was like a human's, missing it's usual echo. Ichigo moved aside when a young blond man, definitely younger than eighteen years old, pushed him aside and looked the hollow straight in the eyes.  
>"You hit your head... Hard." He spoke with a smooth voice, eyes filled with concern. Hichigo looked up at the man. He seemed to have a familiar feeling to him, but the hollow had never seen the man in his life.<br>"Who are you?" he asked, not liking the familiar feeling and suspecting it as a Zanpakuto or hollow ability being used against him. The man blinked, shocked slightly.  
>"W-what?" He asked, completely shocked by the question. Everyone else seemed just as shocked as he was. Ichigo and the orange haired woman looked between the newly dubbed "Hichigo" and the young man. Ichigo turned to the hollow and gaped.<br>"You don't know who this is?" He questioned, mouth agape and eyes wide. The hollow simply shook his head in response. The young man seemed to have a mini epiphany and pushed Ichigo aside to face the hollow.  
>"What's the last thing you remember?" He interrogated, concern in his eyes, despite the harshness of his tone.<br>"We defeated Aizen and I disappeared..." He answered, slightly more confused by the look of utter belief plastered on everyone's faces.  
>Even the young man seemed to loose his cool after that statement.<br>"What?" the hollow asked, scared to receive the answer.  
>Everyone turned to each other in fear of explaining to the hollow.<br>"Um..." Ichigo said, trying to find the right words and failing badly. The orange haired woman tried to pick up where he left off.  
>"You... um..." She was interrupted by the young man.<br>"You have amnesia." He stated flatly. Ichigo turned to the man.  
>"I'm so sorry, Sergio..." He said, placing a hand on "Sergio's" shoulder. The man looked up at Ichigo, smiling lightly, as if only to persuade the king it was okay. The only thing the hollow could think was <em>Who is this guy?.<em>  
>"I'll try to jog his memory." The man said, a determined tone in his voice. Ichigo and the woman nodded and left the room.<br>"Who are you?" The hollow accused once they were together in silence. Sergio looked somberly at him.  
>"You really can't remember Anything?" He said, more emotion in his voice than before. For the first time, the hollow sat up to get a good look at the man, or rather, teenager. For now he looked no bigger than a fifteen-year-old. The hollow stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. Why did he feel so familiar?<br>He smiled somberly before breathing in and out slowly.  
>"Who are you?" the hollow repeated, hoping for an answer this time. Sergio breathed deeply again before continuing.<br>"I..." He pause for a second, and the hollow first recognised the man's eyes. They were the eyes of a hollow. "am your son."**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Genetics

**Chapter Two: Genetics**

The hollow blinked, eyes wide.  
>"What?" He said, at a loss for any other words. This time Sergio's words came more confidently.<br>"I am your son." He said, not a pause in his words. "Do you remember me at all?" he asked, tugging at a shred of hope. Hichigo simply shook his head, still in shock. His head began to fill again with jumbled thoughts. _ I have a son? Is he lying? he can't be.. He has MY eyes... Eyes that I thought only I had... how had I not realised the eyes before? How long was I out? If I do have amnesia, how long has it been since we defeated Aizen? I have a son.. oh god.. He looks like me too... I have a son... I have a SON... oh fuck how did this happen? How do I have a SON? Who's the mother? When did I even...? Fuck when did I even get a body to myself?_  
>He was starting to panic when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a worried Sergio.<br>"Father! Are you alright?" the hollow's mind continued to race. _Father.. He called me father... I'm a dad.. he's my SON... of fuck..._  
>Suffice to say his son wasn't helping him through the situation very well with the comments he gave.<br>"Father, Calm down!" He tried to help, his clumsiness showing through when he tripped over himself to catch up to the now-pacing hollow. Said hollow found himself at Sergio's side and helping him up in a half a second.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked, briefly wondering when he had gotten so compassionate. Sergio chuckled awkwardly and lifted himself up as if it was the most natural occurrence in the world.<br>How could the hollow have possibly spawned such a clumsy and weak offspring. Whoever was the mother must have been a slug or something to balance out to this.  
>"I'm fine... Are you taking this well enough?" Sergio asked caringly, hope in his eyes. The hollow nodded slowly. He was soaking in the information well, he thought. Alltogether he had gotten that he had amnesia of apparently at least 15 years of his life, which was very significant if he thought of how he was only technically around three years old when he had defeated Aizen, and he had produced a son (perhaps the orange haired woman was the mother?) and gotten a body.. though definitely not in that order.<br>And to pull it all together, His son was a complete and utter wimp. Well, at least on the surface. He knew better than to judge on one trip. King had had his fair share of those. He would have to dig a little deeper before he made a snap judgement. This was his son, after all.  
>"Can you tell me about yourself?" He asked, gripping for his last hope that his son wasn't completely weak and useless. Sergio stared at him for a second, confused by the sudden change in subject, but he answered anyway, and he answered quickly.<br>"My name is Sergio Angelo Chronos Demetrie Horus Shirosaki and I am eighteen years old. I love to read and I have a low pain tolerance. Also, If I ever see an inappropriate scene involving a woman, I faint." He said, his voice simply informative.  
>Well.. That nearly confirmed it... The hollow had no doubts now as all hope faded of any pride in his son. How could they even be related if he was THIS wimpy? The hollow nodded slowly and wondered how the genetics worked to make this child.<br>"Okay. What is your mother like?" He questioned. At this Sergio seemed to have to think.  
>"Mother is dead." He said with finality. "She died when I was five." There seemed to be more that lingered in the air. The hollow waited for the continuation for a minute before it finally came.<br>"Mommy" Hichigo cringed at the extremely childish word. "Is who you're married to now. Mommy is really nice and sweet, but a lot weaker than you." He finished, as if holding back from rambling on about his mother. The hollow seemed okay with this description and smiled lightly to show he had comprehended the message.  
>"Is that all of the family?" He asked, wondering if he had some sort of brother or sisters in law now.<br>"Well there's Sister, Brother, and Younger Sister." He stated. it was kind of weird how he called everyone by their title, but that wasn't the train of thought Hichigo was on at the moment.  
>"I have MORE kids?" He gaped. Sergio nodded.<br>"Three other than me. Caroline, Haku, and Artemis." He smiled. Hichigo could swear he was getting faint.  
>"Anything else?" He mentioned, hoping desperately for a "no", but needing to ask anyway.<br>"You technically have grandchildren." With that simple question, Hichigo did something he had never done before in the history of at least his memory.  
>The hollow fainted.<p> 


End file.
